


A Flannel Can't Stop a Hungry Zombie.

by ItsNotAPhaseMom666



Series: My own attempt at a South Park Zombie AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Craig believe it or not cries, Craigs a sap, Creek oriented, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tweek "Dies", Tweek is beyond panicking, Tweeks loves to steal craigs clothes just my own little head cannon there heh, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAPhaseMom666/pseuds/ItsNotAPhaseMom666
Summary: While on a supply run into the overrun town Tweek's pinned to a wall by a zombie when Craig is off gathering more stuff, but he comes to save his little boyfriend in the nick of time with Tweek's flannel clad arm just between its teeth. Craig kills it in an instant proclaiming his love for his little boyfriend and making sure he's okay not letting him out of his sight the entire way back to their base formerly known as the South Park mall. During which Tweek silently panics about the faint yet growing numbness in his arm coming from where he was bitten.





	A Flannel Can't Stop a Hungry Zombie.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the characters that pleasure goes to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Hope your all ready for a little bit of angst and fluff, This is my first time writing Tweek and Craig (Plus the other extra characters) so If its a little OOC Im sorry :/ I

_It's an i n f e c t i o n._

“O-Oh shit…” I croak and whimper staring at the teeth indents on my arm. I feel the tears rise and prick at the corners of my eyes as my body begins to tremble. My lower lip quivers as I twitch violently quietly shrieking small “GaAH” and “OH GOD!”’s like this was just the same as any other little problem that stresses me out and triggers my horrendous anxiety. I yank at my hair afraid and unsure what to do because this isn’t a normal little problem. This is a BIG problem. I’m going to die, like actually die! This isn’t like when I was little and thought my parents would sell me into slavery where I’d die if I was even more of a screw up than usual when they needed me. This is for real life or death.

Actually it's just death now...Theres no life after a bite. I whimper again as the tears are unleashed from my unblinking and wide panic filled eyes. I stare at the indents examining how the skin around the teeth marks is more faded and slowly darkening into a murky greyish brown instead of an angry red like it was before… The infection has set in then!? Did I wait to long…!?

I sniffle looking to my right and grab for the bottle of bleach making sure the infected hand is as far away from myself as possible. I knock over a few cans of hair spray and some bottles of other hair products as well as body wash and deodorants that have been left down here from the other mall inhabitants. They clink and clash on the floor but I pay no mind to it putting the bottle of hydrogen peroxide between my thighs using my one good hand to twist of the lid as fast as I possibly can. Once opened I trash my infected hand over the sink and tip the bottle over my arm letting out a small scream before biting my cheek and squirming in discomfort crying hard. When it's all gone I pant and watch my wound bubble as I clutch onto the marble sink for dear life. I let out a small screech as someone bangs on the bathroom door outside very hard.

“Tweek!? Honey are you in there?” Its Craig. OH GOD CRAIG.

“Y-Yeah! J-JUSTA MINUTE!” I shout rushing around spazily having to retrace my steps every few moments to do what I intended to in the first place after having gone the completely wrong way. I shove the giant bottle of bleach into the sink cabinet clutching the marble when my wound stings. I pull out a small tube of nelsprone and squeeze it all over the marks before quickly and a bit sloppily might I add wrap gauze around the bite before tossing any of the evidence of what I just did in the trash. I scramble to pick up the fallen objects I knocked over in my frenzy. All while doing this all I hear is the constant pounding of my heart beating and my quick erratic breaths while I pant still afraid.  
“Tweek, are you okay in there? Did you fall in the toilet again?” Craig snorts from the other side of the door. I whimper staring at my bandaged arm, I pull my green flannel sleeve down and take off Craigs giant NASA hoodie that’s wrapped around my waist pulling it on calming slightly when the massive hoodies sleeves make my hands disappear. Not to mention it's incredibly soft and smells just like him, that's not weird right…? Smelling your boyfriend's clothes…? Probably not, not like it's going to be a problem much longer anyways! I look to my arm then up into the mirror above the marble sink. I wipe my tears and take some deep breaths before shakily stumbling to the door. I pull back and send Craig a small smile punching his shoulder.

“For your information no, I didn’t fall in the toilet. I just wanted to...freshen up a bit.” I muttered gesturing to myself and he nodded wordlessly. Oh the irony. What am I going to fucking do? I'm a decaying ticking time bomb right now aren't I? What if I randomly turn or something…? What If Craig or someone else saw!? I shivered at the thought tugging my sleeve down further over my right arm. Craig noticed and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you cold? Do you want my other jacket too you little thief?” He smiles tugging on his large NASA hoodie I’ve bundled myself up in.  

“I-I’m okay...Just got the chills a second there.” He nods as we walking along the stores people have now turned into their own living spaces. The basement isn’t used for much other than storage and what not however some people like Cartman and Damien dwell down here. Figures Cartman would share interests as the literal spawn of satan. I smiled weakly at the thought still vibrating in fear.

 

_Craig of course took notice and took his hand, his i n f e c t e d hand. Tweek jerked it away distancing the limb from both himself and Craig who stared at him in shock and then worry._

 

“Tweek are you sure your okay…? Are you still shaken up about the run?”

“Y-Yeah...Sorry.” I mumble reaching for his hand with my good one hoping he won't notice. If he did he says nothing and nods in acknowledgement.

“I don’t blame you honey. I mean...I practically had to pull it off considering the brain dead bastard had you pinned and was ready to take a chunk out of your arm!”

“Y-Yeah…” my legs shook and my body felt unbelievably heavy as we continued on and he talked about my arm and reminisce on our run that had happened just hours ago, hours ago when I was bitten…How much longer do I even have? I frowned at the thought but suppressed it and the tears I felt starting well in my eyes leaning into Craig. He made a small confused noise of surprise before smiling and embracing me. I sighed inhaling his scent of cigarettes and vanilla feeling the tension practically evaporate from my slowly dying body.

“I didn’t think it could be done Tweakers.” he murmured with a smile petting my wild mess of hair. “Your being more affectionate than usual.” I let out a breathy sigh nuzzling my head into his lower chest wishing I could stay here with my arms wrapped around him and him doing it vice versa forever. But I can’t… That thought left a bitter taste in my mouth and reminded me of my now aching infected arm. Before I realized what I was doing I had starting bawling.

“O-Oh god…” I whimpered crying into his chest.

“Babe?” Craig pushed me away slightly and I cried out slightly trying to cling to him.

“C-Craig...I-I nearly died today you know that right…?”

“...Yeah…” He answers solemnly his deep and beautiful electric blue eyes refused to meet my own emerald colored ones making me sniff weakly.

“I-It was on my arm. I could feel it trying to bite me, I felt my arm in between its teeth, I could feel how hard it was using its jaw. It wanted to tear my arm off.” I whisper. “I-It would’ve too. If it wasn't for you…” I whisper hugging him and burying my head in his chest. “T-Thank you C-Craig. I love you so much…”

“I love you too honey...come on, lets get upstairs. Dinners ready and is probably cold now.” He chuckles and I give him a weak smile ignoring the numb and aching feeling that's spreading up my arm, its as if it were asleep. Then again that does only occur when you lose circulation in limbs...The infection is spreading then. I must only have a few hours left at most then. Time to live them like I would any other. I’ll just hurl myself off the roof when the time comes anyways, I'm sure zombie or not I couldn’t survive that fall. It is technically 4 stories off the ground.

Left, right, left, right, left, right. I my feet move mechanically as I hold onto my head feeling light headed and uncoordinated by the time we make it to the second floor. Usually the walks up three sets of broken down escalators is nothing considering we’ve been doing it so long however right now I feel as though im about to suffocate. Craig notices and picks me up.

“Are you feeling okay hun…? You don’t look to good.” Craig mutters setting down at a table and placing me in his lap, I naturally fit easily being 5’5 with a rather petite frame compared to his lean and powerful 6’3 frame.

“Mmm..fine just tired.” Except I’m not fine. Never really been fine to start with. I run my hoodie covered hand along his leather jacket, aka the one thing I wouldn’t steal aside from his hat because he looked so hot in it. Plus I could never dream to look as good as he does having a permanent crack addict look going on twenty four seven. I frowned and snuggled up to him with a sigh. My life has been really nothing but a giant fucked up mess of bullshit.

I was born premature and spazzy because my mom use to do the testing for dads coffee which was laced with crack of many different varieties. Then I grew up with the constant fear of disappointing them and being tossed into slavery, I had to taste test the damn crack filled coffee for so long and practically became an addict myself, and both look and have the personality of shit. Plus back in like fourth grade when I had to come out as gay because the asian girls said me and Craig liked each other...which I may have subtly had a little crush on Craig then but still! Our relationship started out as fake and we never really discussed whether or not it was real of actually meant anything. I’d hope it’s real considering I’ve been with him for 5 years and given the horny bastard my virginity. The odds at least sorta look good considering the entire reason we started dating which was to make people in town happy is just gone. So whether or not It’s all a joke I’m not sure... Not to mention the apocalypse ending the world and now the whole I'm about to turn into a cannibalistic monster and die thing. Although there is one good thing-

“Honey, have I ever told you your beautiful and an amazing person?” He murmurs into my neck.

“Y-Yeah...why?” I mutter shyly as he smiles down at me sadly, around us I notice people distributing dinner, which is some kind of meat and mashed potatoes, nice. Oh wait shit, Craig's talking.

“Because I know that face your making and why you're making it, I know you're thinking negatively about yourself.” He whispers into my hair and subtly rubs his hand back and forth on my thigh. I blush and avert my eyes making him let out a raspy chuckle that sends shivers down my spine. Curse him and his hot raspy and still partially nazzily voice that I adore. “You shouldn’t think that way about yourself honey, your so strong and smart and handsome. I’m so lucky to have you…” Oh Craig...

Craig you're the only good thing that's ever happened to me in my life...I love you so much. And that’s why I wish I could tell you what's about to happen to your face...I’ll have to write him a letter before I take my swan dive off the roof...

. I shake my head at the thought choosing to just enjoy what little time of normality I have left and lean into my boyfriend as Token and Clyde come over right as the people distributing our dinner reaches us. Our waitress of sorts is Wendy! I smile and give her a slight wave and she kindly does the same back.

“So How’s the apocalypses cutest gay couple doing?” Clyde grins sliding and almost falling off his seat and taking his plate of food down with him.

“Clyde Donovan you know if you spill that you’ll be eating it off the floor! There's no seconds here for anyone, Not even the fatass Cartman.” Wendy huffs shaking her head. We all laugh at Clyde as he argues back of course though being the annoying little shit we love.

“Oh please, I bet I could seduce Bebe into giving me a second helping~!” He teases to which Wendy replies with a hard punch to the shoulder. Clyde falls into Tokens lap crying, “IT WAS A JOKE, DAMN WOMAN!” making us laugh harder. He should’ve known not to press the Bebe button with her girlfriend, I mean that’s just common knowledge. Then again this is Clyde. Craig snorts.

“Clyde how have you survived this long again? I figured Bebe and Wendy would’ve killed you by now for all the shit you give them.” Token chuckles.

“I haven’t a clue what you're talking about. I am a sweet and innocent little christian boy who could do no wrong a day in his life!” He shouts dramatically. Then again it’s Clyde so there's no other way it could’ve been done. I snicker at the thought.

“This is the third time this has happened, will you ever learn?” He teases. I giggle and slide off his lap into the seat beside him where Wendy put my plate. Clyde grins at him and shakes his head no before snagging the butter and mixing it in his potatoes. I grab the salt for me and Craig first and wait to switch with Clyde. Once he and Token are done Token and I trade, I internally scream when the NASA hoodies sleeve rolls up on my arm along with my flannel under it flashing Craig a small part of my bandage...Once the butters in my hand I quickly jerk back and try to pretend nothings wrong. I twitch a bit more rapidly and pray Craig doesn't notice. I looks at my right arm and use it to lift my fork frowning when It feels so foreign to me...I can feel the ache spreading to my shoulder too. I suppress a groan and the urge to slam my head into the table.

We all eat as we normally would cracking jokes and what not. Afterwards I wave them off claiming i'm going to go to bed early.

“Yeah I think I will too. Come on idiot.” Token smiles dragging Clyde off with him to their rooms here on the second floor. Craig and I’s were on the the third, His was a hobby story full of little mini go kart and car models as well as space themed ones that fit him perfectly. My shop I choose to live in was a little cafe that had a reading nook inside. It was my favorite place in the mall even before the apocalypse because it was so peaceful and calming...plus I worked there and loved it because I got to make and decorate cupcakes and muffins everyday instead of just coffee like I would've at my parents shop. As soon as I enter and hear the little jingle of the bell I wave to Craig and slam the door closed pulling down my curtains and lighting my dozens of candles. Granted we have generators I just prefer to save power for other people and when we actually need it. I pull off all of my clothes and move into the back more kitchen portion of the cafe where I’ve set up my crummy little mattress and blanket nest. I toss my old clothes into my hamper and strip until Im just left in my (Craigs) alien themed boxers. I reach for an old baking pan and use it to look at my reflection. My eyes have bags and my skin looks a tad bit paler...I look to my infected arm and let out a squeal of terror. My skin has faded to a lifeless pale grey along the entire arm, my veins look like a dark murky brownish grey just like the bite did earlier. My eyes trail from the bandage where the infection has all spread from. I follow the trace to my shoulder blade where its all spreading to slowly but surely...Once it makes it to my brain or heart who knows what will happen-

The bell on the door jingles and I let out a scream of surprise.

“O-ONE SECOND!” reaching for my usual pajama shorts, I pulled them on and reached for Craigs hoodie when I looked up and saw my visitor-Craig. He stands in the arch way of the kitchen and cafe portion staring at me in shock his mouth agape and his eyes the size of golf balls full of disbelief and horror. My lips quiver and I break slumping into a mess right there on the cold tile floors.

“T-Tweek...Y-Your bit…” I nod crying still I shake my head and turn to crawl away and hide in my bed when I feel it, bile rises in my throat and I reach for a trashcan. Craigs eyes widen even more than should be physically possible.

“No! No- Tweek!? What’s wrong!?” I hurl into the bin bawling hard. I feel myself sweat yet shiver at the same time. I Choke and gag before reaching some more. Craig stands there panicked and unsure what to do. He curses and rushes to my side pulling my hair back in a ponytail and rubbing my back as I cry and vomit my guts out until my throat feels raw and it hurts to scream and cry as well as breath. My lungs hurt as does my head and chest in general. I soak in every soft comforting touch craig gives me as he whispers false sweet hope.

“Your gonna be okay Tweakers, it’s gonna be okay, your a fighter honey. Your gonna live past this…!” I smile and choke up more blood vomiting it into the steadily filling bin. My stomach gurgles and churns while my head throbs. I'm so cold but at the same time drenched in sweat.

“C-Craig…I’m sorry…” I croak lifting my head weakly up.

“D-Don’t be...this is my fault.I shouldn’t have turned my back to you.” He cries into my back. “I was suppose to keep you safe and protect you…And now your…” He bawls into my back and rocks back and forth as I gag on nothing, there's nothing left in my stomach for me to vomit. I rest my head on the bin before pulling away after a bit. I shakily push it aside and stand up making Craig freeze and look up at me still crying. I shakily take small steps to the sink and turn it on running my hands under the nice lukewarm water. I wash off the little blood and vomit that got on my fingers when I clutched the bin, I cup my hands and bring it to my mouth sipping it all before spitting the water out. All during which my leg trembles and my entire shoulder feels numb. He dry gags a little more in the sink before calming down and panting. Craig slowly stands and presses up behind me and rubs my back and non infected shoulder comfortingly. I give him a weak smile and let out a shaky breath reaching for my toothpaste and toothbrush. I shove it in my mouth and brush like no tomorrow to rid myself of the taste of acidic vomit and my coppery blood. Once done I just spend a few minutes splashing the water in my face and running my wet hands though my hair. I sigh and shuffle to my bed feeling frail and weak as hell. I look at Craigs NASA hoodie and weakly reach for it. He gives me a sad smile crying more and hands it to me.

“...Thanks…” I whisper despite my horse voice.

“C-Can I do anything else for y-you…?” He whispers stroking my hair. I nod.

“Can y-you help me to- Ah- the roof…? I d-don't care if anyone sees me like this...th-they’ll figure out what’s ha-happened- ngh- in t-the morning…” I whisper zipping up his hoodie and wrapping myself in one of my blankets.

“Why the roof…?” I give him the look with a small smile shaking my head.

“Craig...I can’t- ngh- stay in h-here. I'm gonna t-turn soon...I’m danger- ah- dangerous.” I shake back and forth clutching onto my stomach. “J-Just look at me...I look like shit, I-I- mmmmph- feel like it too. It’s coming on. I-I can feel it…I d-don’t want to die Craig...b-but I know I’m gonna tonight...” My voice cracks at the last part and suddenly I'm crying again. He collapsed beside me on my little mattress and holds me tight while I struggle to weakly push him away.

“Nghh…! C-Craig!” I scold him. “Y-You need to take me away and k-keep your distance. I'm inf-fected!” He didn’t care though. Craig leaned in and started planting little kisses on my feverish cheeks and forehead as I scram and squirmed to get away from him. He smile at me and shook his head.

“Come on…” He picks me up in a blanket and I squeal, he takes me out of my little home of sorts and sets me down outside his own. “Just wait right there honey, don’t go anywhere I’ll be right back.” I look around and sigh in relief to find no one staring back at me as he rushes inside then returns a minute later with an old Ipod and...Stripe #5!? I smile despite the tears that flow down my cheeks and laugh as he sets stripe #5 on my stomach. As soon as he’s on my stomach he starts squeaking and running up my chest to snuggle into the hoodie with me. Craig sets the I-pod on me too and picks me up again bridal style wrapping me in the blanket. He marches up the escalators and then the ** _“Staff Only”_   **Stairs that lead to the roof where we’ve mostly left be aside from a small little sitting area with wicker furniture we found in one of the stores and a lot of different plants the girls are trying to grow for another food source, I helped plant my own contribution of an apple tree that hasn’t grown a lot sadly. I smile looking on wards to our former little mountain town that's mostly empty and bare due to the apocalypse.

“W-Why are we up here C-Craig…?” I croak and he smiles sadly.

“If this is the last night we have together I want to spend it with you.” I bite the inside of my cheek and shake my head.

“W-why…? Why would you want to do that for me…?” I whisper.

“Because I love you Tweek Tweak.” I scowl at the use of my full name he knows I hate and he just smiles softly leaning in for a kiss but I turn my head with a frown.

“I-I don’t want you getting infected Craig. Y-You’ve got a life to live…!”

“What life? You are my life Tweak…” He whispers harshly.

“Token and Clyde are apart of your life too. Besides m-me dying isn’t the end of the world…” I chuckle breathlessly coughing a bit before re composing myself. “Y-You can move on from me anyways. Maybe date a girl like you wanted to back before I ruined your chances in school when everything was normal…” He stares at me heartbroken and shakes his head reaching for my hand. He kisses it and I blush looking away.

“Tweek you dying is the end of my world...And I don’t want a girl, or anyone else for that matter. I thought that was clear when we made love for the first time under the stars at the eleventh grade field trip-” I shush him blushing as he grins cheekily at me. “What does it make you a little hot and bothered honey?” I fake gag at him.

“No…! Your seriously thinking about that stuff right now? Pff f-fucking necrophiliac.” I giggle as he blushes and shakes his head giving me the bird. “Also you didn't answer me about Token and Clyde, S-seriously man, they’d be upset if you were gone.”

“No baby, I'm thinking about you. And they’re going to be upset about you anyways...So why can't we just go together? I don’t want to live in a world without you. So lets do it...just you and me right here right now.”

“T-that sounds wrong.” I giggle before sighing. “No Craig, besides. You need to take care of Stripe #5. You better not- ngh- leave our baby an orphan! AH! If you do mister, I’ll give you the silent treatment in hell!” I twitch angrily before planting a kiss on our furry little sons head who makes a happy noise snuggling into me and his daddies hoodie.

“But-”

“No butts...Ngh, I'm dying tonight. And when I feel myself change Im going to walk right off that ledge and go splat on the ground a-and your n-not gonna stop me...E-end-ah…-end of d-discussion. N-now. L-let's just cuddle and look at the s-stars…?” I smile turning on his old Ipod smiling when some old indie songs we both like come on. I hum along to my smile is extinct and curl up to Craig who smiles at me while tears roll slowly down his cheeks. I sigh in content as he points out the different constellations his nazly and raspy baritone voice I adore so much lulls me into a peaceful sleep. The calm before the storm I suppose…

 

_After Tweek is asleep Craig continues pointing out constellations crying ever so slightly until it progresses to him sobbing and holding Tweeks rapidly chilling lifeless body. Craig tries to swaddle him in the blanket and wake him up to no avail. After a while of crying and looming over Tweeks corpse he shakily digs his hand into his pocket retrieving a simple pocket knife shakily reaching to gently lift tweeks head up moving the small knife closer and closer until he freezes and starts sobbing some more sliding the knife away on the rooftop. He cries for half an hour before he ends up passing out from exhaustion and a bit of dehydration beside his dead lover. Craig wakes up first in the morning just as the sun is rising to see his lovers body in a position that resembles him having a peaceful nights sleep. He looks so precious...No. He’s going to wake up at any moment and eat me...that’s not exactly cute. He has to remind himself._

_“Im so sorry baby…” He whispers placing a kiss on Tweeks alarmingly pale cheek before standing up and walking over to the edge of the rooftop where he flung his knife the previous night. With his back turned he fails to notice the shuffling and movement from his lover wrapped in the blanket._

_“Mmmmh...Craig…?” He yawns blinking his now faded and almost glazed over once emerald green eyes._

_Tweek wakes up that morning with a small yawn and stretch looking around in confusion. Why am I on the roof? he ponders sitting up only to squeal when he looks down Craigs oversized hoodie and see a now woken up stripe wiggling between the inside of the hoodie and his own bare chest. He freezes seeing the pale and sickly correlation of it. He checks his hands and notices they too are the same. He nearly screams when he pulls up his hoodie sleeve and finds the bandage that conceals his bite._

 

“WAHhh!? I-It wasn’t a-a-a dream!?” I scream twitching and jerking like no tomorrow tossing the blanket off myself. My eyes rake over every inch of skin he can see noting how all my skin is lifeless and sickly with my veins looking just as disgustingly dead and noticeable. There’s still blood in me, and it’s all cold and infected. I squirm and scream at the thought yanking out strands of my hair trembling before the realization hits me. It’s not going to grow back once I lose it…! I scream and remove my hands from my hair shaking. The squirming from Stripe #5 startles me and I quickly remove him from my hoodie. I wrap my arms around myself and pant rocking back and forth twitching and close to tears. I look around at everything around me and see the destruction of my world. The Zombie apocalypse wasn't a dream, and I’m still _i n f e c t e d…_

“AHHHhhH!” I screech when a hand grabs my shoulder and there's a rock forced in my mouth making me want to cry. I feel myself get jerked around and struggle not to bite down on the rock. My eyes widen when I see its Craig who’s done it, in his hand is his trusty pocket knife I gave him for his birthday in 9th grade… I spit out the rock and scramble back just as he steps away from me too.

“CRAIG WHAT THE FUCK!?” I cry out as his wide eyes widen even more.

“Oh my fucking god you’re alive…! You’re alive…? YOUR FUCKING ALIVE!?” He cries dropping the knife, the clatter of it makes me flinch and shuffle back accidentally dragging the blanket with me and pulling Stripe too.

 

_The door to the rooftop slams open and Cartman walks out with the head goth, some random rasin girl, Wendy, and the head vampire kid (More like young adult now) behind him looking irritated._

_“LISTEN CRAIG I KNOW YOU AND TWEEK LIKE TO GO AT IT LIKE RABBITS BUT IT’S LIKE 7 IN THE MORNING YOU INCONSIDERATE DICK LOVING FUCKWADS WERE TRYING TO DISCUSS BUSINESS IN HERE AND YOU TWO SCREAMING IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF- Oh my god...HOLY SHIT!” He yells._

_“ZOMBIE!” Mike cries running back inside the raisin girl screaming and doing the same miraculously in her giant stilettos._

_“No waaaaaayyyyyyy!” Michael grins staring directly at the undead entity known as Tweek Tweak._

_“TWEAK!?” Wendy shouts rushing over to push Craig aside and crouching down to help the switching sickly pale blonde. He doesn't let her touch himself and shuffles all the way to the edge of the building twitching and trembling._

_“G-GAh TOO MUCH FUCKING PRESSURE!” Tweek cries fainting._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this a whole little AU of my own, I've seen other people do their own takes on a South Park zombie au but not many finish them so I figured why not try It myself and maybe make a few different one shots with different ships and characters? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
